


Imagine: Castiel not knowing how to tell you he has feelings for you.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	

As soon as the bathrobe left your hands, flying through the air on a trajectory toward the bed post, you heard the flutter of his wings.

“Y/N, I am in need of your assistance,” Cas watched the robe hit him square in the chest and drop into a crumpled pile on the floor.

“Cas, just-,” you blushed, attempting to hide your exposed body behind your arms, “I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

“I can wait,” stepping over the robe, he strode across the room to your bookshelf, examining the titles you had meticulously arranged therein.

You dropped your arms, letting out a derisive sigh, “Really? I’m naked Cas, just out of the shower, getting dressed, and you just pop in out of nowhere.”

Sliding a volume of sonnets off the shelf, he cast an objective glance in your direction. If your nakedness had any effect on the angel, he certainly didn’t let it show, “The conversation does not require you to be clothed.”

“Social decorum requires me to be clothed,” you tugged open the dresser drawer and slipped a long t-shirt over your head, hastily tugging on sweatpants, slamming the drawer shut again, “And for you to determine if I’m in a decent state before you enter my bedroom unannounced.”

He laid the book back on the shelf, staring back at you with a penetrating intensity, “You told me your door was always open.”

You chewed your lip, conceding, “I did tell you that, didn’t I? And probably in those exact words.” Cas opened his mouth to reply, but you held a hand up, “Nevermind Cas, what do you need?”

He strolled over to your bed, sitting on the edge, “There is something I feel I must tell someone, but I am uncertain how to proceed.”

“Could you be any vaguer?” You plopped down next to him.

His jaw tensed with conviction, “No.”

“Okay…is there something stopping you from telling this someone this something?” You watched Cas fold and refold his hands several times.

“Yes,” he answered in a soft whisper, studying the floor.

“What’s that?” You prodded, sliding your leg up onto the bed and angling your body to face him.

“I cannot explain,” his blue eyes eddied with an uncharacteristic timidity as he gazed into yours, “There are not adequate words.”

You took a deep breath, pondering Cas’ ambiguous predicament, “Well, instead of telling them, can you show them?”

Cas considered your proposal for a moment before nodding, “It would seem the reasonable course of action.”

“Great,” you slapped your knee, rising from the bed and moving toward the bathroom to dry your hair, “Good talk.”

He stood with you – in a fluid movement firmly grasping your arm, spinning you back around into his chest, winding a hand around your back, and crashing his lips to yours.

You squeaked in surprise before relaxing into his embrace and returning the kiss.

After a moment, he gently gripped your shoulders, pushing himself away from you, staring questioningly into your eyes.

“Cas?” You licked your bottom lip, reaching up to play with his tie, twisting it around your fingers and pulling him closer.

He raised an eyebrow, cocking his head endearingly, “Yes, Y/N?”

An impish smile danced across your lips, “Show me again.”


End file.
